Old Love Never Dies
"Old Love Never Dies" is the twenty-eighth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the third episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 21, 2008. Synopsis Shocked to find his Romanian maid doing it with son Roderick, Evert throws her out. When one of his dogs dies, Martin introduces him to dog whisperer Roelien. Anouck is recruited for hockey mom chores and infatuated with humorist and erotic poetry or the sexy author, Joost van Wenten, who 'home-delivers'. Cheryl drags Martin to a marriage counseling session with Dr. Rossi, who finds he doubts their love and gives them romantic bonding homework. Claire deals with her rich ex Ernst's 'provocative' generosity, right into his locker-room shower. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Jeroen Spitzenberger as Joost van Wenten Guest stars *Kinga Sidor as Svetlana *Joan Nederlof as Nienke *Jolanda van den Berg as Angela Buitenzorg Plot Evert is shocked after having caught his son Roderick kissing their maid, Svetlana. He angrily throws Svetlana out, and rages out by playing ping-pong with Roderick. Having no one to talk to about Roderick rebellic behaviour, Evert visits the marshlands were Willemijn's ashes have been spread. He weeps about her loss, and talks to her. Evert then loses sight on one of his labradors, Murphy. He desperately runs around and is shocked when he finds Murphy's dead body in the sand. Evert and his children are, once again, devastated. They bury the dog in their yard, and at a memorial service, Evert wonders why everything he loves so deeply, is taken away from him. However, Martin gives it a positive spin, saying both spouses, Evert and deceased Willemijn, have one of the dogs around them now. Together with Martin, as an attempt of consolation, Evert visits Roelien, the "dog whisperer", who had helped the Moreros re-educating Sinatra. Evert plays around with her new-born puppies, which gives him some kind of happiness. He immediately connects with Roelien, as they have both dealt with great loss in their life. Cheryl has a hard time realizing their share as dutch celebrities is slowly fading. She and Martin start their therapy sessions at dr. Rossi. They reveal their opinions towards each other. Cheryl says she tries so hard to make things better (for example, moving to let the bad memories of their old villa behind), but nothing is good enough for Martin. Martin doubts his love for Cheryl, and says he only agrees with the therapy for Remy's sake. This devastates Cheryl. Rossi gives them an assignment; they have to praise each other one time every day. Cheryl tries her best, but Martin thinks of it as a joke and does not show any kind of effort. Both are surprised when aunt Cor shows up at their house. This gives Martin a hard time, since his aunt reminds him of his mother so much. Claire explains to dr. Rossi she is very reluctant towards Ernst paying her expensive lunch; she's convinced he's only out for sex, like all men would. At the clothing store, Claire can't find the coat that she wants in white. There, she coincidentally runs into Ernst,(and his fiancé Angela) who overhears about the coat. Claire can't stand his scolding demeanour, plus the fact he's engaged. In an attempt to make Ernst jealous, Claire asks Yari to act as her lover. However, Yari's queeri behaviour ruins the facade. At night, Claire finds a bag hanging at her door, with the white coat she had been asking for. Obviously, it is Ernst'. At Ernst' golfclub, Claire ambushes him in the showers, saying she doesn't know what game he's playing with his provocative generosity, and that she has no desire to play along. Ernst taunts her for having invented the game herself, and they end up having sex in the shower. Anouk is asked to barkeep at the hockeyclub, and she reluctantly agrees. While cleaning up the mess at the club, she suddenly becomes obsessed in poetry, mainly because she discovers haughty poet Joost van Wenten's oeuvre, which consists of both erotic and "humouristic" poems. Together with Claire and Cheryl, Anouk visits his lecture and she's very intrigued by him and his poems. At night, he shows up at her door, asking if she has any more requests. They end up having sex, which makes her forgetting about bartending at the club the next morning. She's fired from bar duty by Nienke and assigned to paint the lines on the hockey field. Instead, she paints a huge butterfly, not caring about anything but Joost anymore. Viewer statistics 1.365.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}